Royal Ties
by Akaichi-san
Summary: It has always been like this: a Red will succeed the throne, and a Blue will be his vassal, adviser, right-hand man, or just someone - someone who will stood next to the chosen king. They are two inseparable clans. [ AU! A mellow SARUMI and maybe a glimpse of MIKOREI? ]


**A/N: **my SECOND PUBLISHED fanfic : ) This is an AU (got this idea on my way to school XD it was originally a modernAU but since I've just been into the SinJa ship ( Sinbad x Ja'far from - Magi - ) I've decided to make it like… this. XD and also, I thought it would only be appropriate since **[ K ] **involves kings .. ～（ゝ。∂）

**WARNINGS: **

**1.** I might disappoint, if not everyone, maybe most of you guys, for the OOCness of the characters. Sarreeeh ~ (╥﹏╥)

**2.** NO CREEPY-PSYCHO-SADIST-Saru. (See Warning No. 1) Because I want this to be a happy fanfic. I long ago promised myself I'll give this ship a happy trip. They'd been through a LOT already so let's give them a break, `kay? `Kay.

**3.** No exact plot? :D I usually write without planning or making any outline of the plot because most of the times, ideas keep on flooding my mind that it ruin my "plans". But I WANT this to be one-shot-divided-into-two-parts. So yeah, I'll do my best!

Tonikaku, tanoshinde kudasai ~ (─‿‿─)

* * *

**.:: ****PROLOGUE**** ::.**

* * *

It has always been like this: a Red will succeed the throne, and a Blue will be his vassal, adviser, right-hand man, or just someone - someone who will stood next to the chosen king.

They are two inseparable clans.

Generation to generation, a chosen blue will offer his whole life - his whole being - serving the king and its people. Together with the chosen king, they will build the whole kingdom and make it a more prosperous nation.

They'd been like that for years. Blues are known for being the closest clan to the Red Royals. Years of loyalty and friendship tied those two to an unbreakable bond.

Centuries had passed and it's still the same. It never changed. And it will never be. They cannot escape their fate. It's like they are bound and destined to be together..

_Forever.._

_"Why does it seem like kings are always like that?"_

_"What do you mean by 'that'?_

_"That." small hands pointed its delicate fingers to a certain boy who's apparently sleeping just across the table. Slumbered red-head slumped on an opened thick book, open-mouthed. "Always so loud but sleeps like baby; eats a LOT but doesn't even grow an inch - well, maybe that was because he is refusing to drink his milk; doesn't even study seriously; strong-willed but is sooooo naïve. And to top it all, he wears his heart on his sleeves. He's not fit to be a king."_

_The tall blue-haired man chuckled, "But he's still our prince. Once you two grow up, he will succeed the throne ,and you, of my position." the adviser's hands ruffling soft blue locks of hair._

_"I know uncle Reisi, I'm just saying that he's an idiot."_

_Soft chuckles turned into laughter._

_"I know that feeling, Saruhiko. I also felt that once in my life. But you know, that's merely the reason why we're here. We are like maps, giving directions to the king, guiding him to the right path. That's our inevitable duty. We cannot leave the king alone." The older of two leaned closer to reach the younger's ears and whispered, "because he's an idiot."_

_And suppressed laughter filled the palace's private library._

* * *

**.:: TEN YEARS LATER ::.**

* * *

"Your Highness! Please come back here!"

"I will if you catch me! Haha!"

Footsteps, laughter, pants, whines and shouts are hovering the hallway that early morning at the Red Palace. As soon as Saruhiko Fushimi entered the Palace Gate, he was met by a great commotion making his head hurt.

"The prince escaped!" one of the guard shouted.

"Again!?"

"Hurry up and capture him!"

"Close all exits! We can't let the prince leave the palace!"

"Tch. So annoying.." Saruhiko whined as he massage his temple. It's really annoying to walk into a chaotic place like this early in the morning. The royal guards, even the servants are running past through him, gathering around searching for their naughty little prince.

_That brat of a prince! He's so troublesome!_

"Fushimi-sama!" one of the royal guards recognized him.

"What happened here?" he asked even though he knew the answer right from the start. Sort of a habit maybe?

"Earlier this morning, one of the chambermaids found out that the prince wasn't on his chamber and found this letter." he reached out a red-colored paper**.**

**[ It seems nice to visit the town once in a while.**

**I'll be back soon. ]**

Based on the penmanship, it was really written by the prince. _That brat! _Saruhiko's hands itches to strangle their prince's beautiful neck.

"Uhh.. We're worried that something might happen to the prince outside the palace, and if the King finds out-"

"Of course he will, you idiot! With all this big commotion, both the King and the Adviser will soon find out, don't you even realized that?"

"We sincerely apologize Fushimi-sama, but we all immediately panicked when we found out that the prince was gone."

"Enough. Cease this commotion immediately." he flipped the paper to it's back. Something caught his eye. _Tch. Idiot. _"I'll find the prince. I know where he is."

"Y-yes, sire!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh ~ I hope everyone already know who the infamous prince is XD It's a SaruMi fanfic after all :3

Few things to be cleared:

**1. **Misaki's gonna debut on the next chapter don't cha worry my bunnies ;)

**2. **And oh ~ Mikoto's the 'King' and Munakata's his 'Adviser' if you don't get any hints :P

**3.** OurSaruMi on the PROLOGUE is seven years old, so plus 10 years equals seventeen. Ne? (Oh, I'm a math genius XD)

**4. **Mikoto's the King and his successor will be Misaki. And Mikoto's 'chosen blue' is Munakata and next to him is Saru so Saru's going to be Misaki's chosen blue.

**5. **I made the Red Clan to be the superior clan (even though the Blues are more suitable in that place,yeah, even I thinks that), not just because I loooooove HOMRA. Red is my favorite color of all existing color so yeah, as simple as that XD

This turned out to be so complicated for a one-shot fic (_ _ ||l)

But you're free to ask anything that bothers you.

I'm gonna update as soon as I can :3

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE LETTERS TO ME :)  
**

**PS:  
**I think my AN's are longer than the story itself. Σ（ﾟдﾟlll） sorry `bout that. I made myself a blabbering mess ｡･ﾟﾟ･(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)･ﾟﾟ･｡


End file.
